<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>随手短打 by Elroy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951567">随手短打</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elroy/pseuds/Elroy'>Elroy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elroy/pseuds/Elroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia), England/Scotland (Hetalia)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>随手短打</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*苏英</p><p> </p><p>一开始，斯科特揪着我的头发往墙上一遍遍的砸，他怒吼着叫嚣，像头发狂的红毛狮子。<br/>他喊，吃软饭的东西，老子供你吃喝就为了让你天天到黑酒吧里鬼混?<br/>我忍着头晕脑胀攥紧拳头，我没逼你养我。<br/>他松了手，我疼痛地跌在地上按揉流血的额头。想那时我才十五岁，我混蛋的哥哥连书包带我一起赶出家门，把头破血流的我扔在冷冰冰的楼道。<br/>我恨他，他一直都不肯给我解释的机会。<br/>我冷冰冰的躺在黑吧二楼的房间，金主握着钞票舔舐着我一丝不挂的身子，我冷漠的像块木头，于是他冲着我的脸一巴掌抽过来。动啊，该死的小婊子。<br/>我啐出一口血，咬着牙脱了他的裤子握着那家伙套弄，还没等我的金主满意，硬物破碎的声音就从头上炸开。啤酒瓶黏糊糊的碎片稀里哗啦的砸在我身上，斯科特踢开那个被砸晕的家伙恶狠狠的掐住我红痕遍布的脖子。<br/>听着，现在要么和老子回去，要么你就留在这继续被他操。<br/>我闭上眼睛长出了一口气，直到他逐渐失去耐心才不紧不慢的开口，头有点疼，抱我回去。<br/>他意义不明的冷哼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>*dover(弗朗吉视角</p><p> </p><p>他低下头，含着烟凑向我燃烧的雪茄，我透过升腾的烟雾去看他残留着潮红的漂亮脸蛋，绿眼睛藏在乱糟糟金色短发下无波无澜，他借过火，伸展着爱痕遍布的赤裸身体走向落地窗。<br/>他的表情藏在袅袅升起的香烟白雾里，就像所有在夜里揽客的婊子一样轻浮又难以琢磨，我拿起桌边的苦艾酒为自己满上，清涩的草药气味瞬间漫入烟雾朦胧的房间。<br/>我问他为什么一直留在这里，而他的答案依然和上次相同。<br/>他熄灭了烟，霓虹灯如水般裹住他的脸。<br/>我属于这里，和所有瘾君子一样，随时可以撒手结账，但永远无法逃离。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>